The Point of No Return
by ShatteredDreams696
Summary: A LilyJames story. Now entering their 7th year, will Lily see that James has changed for the better? And what will come of having to be Head boy and girl together? Will they go past the point of no return? R&R. My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -> The Characters are not my own, but are those of the talented J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N -> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I'm into the murauder fics, so I decided to write my own. Please review if you think I should continue or you like what I have so far. Thanks a lot. I will reply to any reviews in the next chapter.**

**Alexis**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans ran the hairbrush through her hair once more before setting it down. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her red hair fell past her shoulders, her emerald eyes glistened in the sun that was streaming through her bedroom window, and she stood at a comfortable five foot four, short, but not completely midget. A good height for a girl like her. She was wearing a sun dress, white with red, pink and yellow Polk-a-dots, a bow tying around the middle along the side.

She heard the muffled sound of her mother's voice and took hold of her trunk. She was about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts as Head Girl. She put the wand in her purse and walked down the stairs dragging her trunk behind her.

Lily walked into the kitchen receiving a sneer and a shudder from her older sister. "You're still here? When will your filth be leaving the house? I can't bear to look at you any longer!" Petunia, of course, was a drama queen if you haven't noticed.

"Petunia" their mother tutted. Lily turned to Petunia. "Where's Vernon? Sitting on the couch as usual? Gaining an extra pound? We all know a little cushion for the pushin' can't hurt" Lily said, smirking triumphantly at her sister. Petunia became furiously red and stormed out of the kitchen, towards the television room.

Her mother turned to face her. "You should be nicer to your sister. She wouldn't treat you in such a rotten way if you didn't react the way that you do." Lily rolled her eyes and tuned herself out from her mother. She loved her, she really did, but all the rambling tended to get to her.

Moments later, Lily's father walked in holding a set of keys in his hand. He raised an eyebrow in the direction of his youngest daughter. "You ready to go, pumpkin?" he asked and she nodded, planting a kiss on her mothers cheek, giving her a quick hug good-bye. The moment the door to the house closed, a sigh from the television room was heard and a muttering of "Finally" came from the familiar voice of Petunia.

The car ride was made in complete silence, but she felt sad that she had to leave her dad. She promised herself that she would not tear up. It was not her style, and she refused to do so in public. Her father suddenly pulled her into him and hugged her silently. She heard him choke and she knew that he was tearing up.

"It's ok dad, I'll be fine" she said, patting the back of his shoulder sympathetically. He held her close to him, and she could feel her eyes welling up. "Dad, you're going to make me cry to. I can't have people seeing that" Lily laughed slightly.

Her father pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "You're mother and I will miss you. Not so much your sister, but you will be missed." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Make us proud sweetie." She gave him a confused look and he continued, "And not just in your marks but in your choices in life."

He hugged her one last time and she gave him one last glance as she hurried through the barrier to the platform. I need to get a hold of myself, Lily thought. I can't let my emotions get the best of me this year.

She walked towards the scarlet engine, pushing her trunk on a trolley that she had gotten. She stopped to have random conversations with acquaintances that she had. She didn't have many close friends. Her studies were all that she was engulfed in.

It was then that she saw him. His messy, jet black hair stood out in the crowd. James Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker, one of the most popular boys in school, always surrounded by the female population. Lily had always seen him as the cocky immature little boy (yes, boy) who wouldn't stop asking her out. She knew she'd be subject to him for a week, and then he would leave her hanging and change his flavor.

He happened to catch her eye at that moment and the two of them held their gaze for quite some time. Lily stared into the depths of his eyes, feeling as if she could just fall into them. James broke away when Sirius Black put a hand on his shoulder, turning him back to the ogling female eyes that continued to flutter at them from each direction.

Lily shook herself out of the daze. It was terrible that she wanted him but couldn't have him. Well, she very well could, but she knew for a fact that it wouldn't last. There was no way in hell. And if Lily was to be in a relationship then it wasn't going to be a temporary one that would stress her out past the max.

Lily continued her way to the train. She loaded her trunk on the train, and turned to continue down the hallway towards the Head Compartment, wondering who the Head Boy would be, when she ran smack dab into Remus Lupin. They both toppled over each other and fell to the floor, chuckling slightly when they recognized who the other one was.

"You're not headed to the Head Compartment?" Lily asked in question. Remus shook his head. "I didn't make Head Boy, but I still get to remain a prefect." Lily stared at Remus in awe. "Well, if you're not Head Boy, then who is? Surely it can't be Severus." Lily could've sworn there was a twinkle in Remus' eye almost identical to Dumbledore's when he said he had no idea who the Head Boy was.

Lily bid Remus good-bye and continued to the front of the train. The train whistle blew just as she slid herself into the small yet concealed compartment. She was alone for a matter of minutes before she heard someone approaching. Expecting to have to sit with Severus Snape for the train ride, Lily turned to the train window and stared out it absent mindedly.

The door opened and Lily jumped when she heard the familiar voice. "Fancy seeing you here, Lily Evans" a deep voice said softly. Lily jumped and turned quickly to have her eyes lock with those of James Potter.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :-) Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -> Only got one review, but that's ok I decided to write a next part to see if anyone else was interested in this. Please review :) It would mean a lot. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Alexis**

**

* * *

**

**Prongzie -> Phantom of the Opera is my favorite movie so I thought the song was an appropriate title. The fanfiction however isn't based on that song. Hope you enjoy the next part :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you really think it will work?" came the worried voice of Minerva McGonagall, the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. She was pacing Albus Dumbledore's crammed little office. Although she had just been hired on a couple years previous to this date, she had known Albus for quite some time.

Albus chuckled at how Minerva was reacting. It was as if the world depended on the new Head Boy and Girl to be together. "Don't worry about it Minerva. Things will turn out fine. In the mean time, would you fancy a gummi worm? I've found them to be quite the muggle treat" he said with a twinkle from underneath the rims of his half-moon spectacles.

"Albus, how can you not worry in a situation such as this one?" Minerva asked, collapsing on a chair. Dumbledore smiled and chuckled once more. "You'll one day find out how to be as calm as I" he said, taking a glance into a crystal ball in which scenes of the new Head Boy and Head Girl have met.

**…….**

Lily and James continued to stare at each other for a moment in an uncanny silence until James cleared his throat once more. "Umm, are you going to move over Lily?" he asked. Lily sat rooted in her spot, unable to move. "You're Head Boy?" she spat out. James nodded. "How did you manage that?" Lily asked and then covered her mouth quickly. She shouldn't have been rude to him. He wasn't being the jerk that he tended to be. "Sorry" she muttered. James laughed. "It's ok, now could you please move over?"

Lily nodded and moved over, giving James enough space to sit down. Lily continued to look out the window as the train started up. Her heart was beating rapidly. What was she going to do? He was being nice to her and she was being nice right back to him. That wasn't like them. All they ever did was argue because James was an arrogant asshole. But now he wasn't being an arrogant asshole. He was being normal, well, sort of.

"So…" James said, his voice trailing off, as if he was trying to make casual conversation. He never was good at that, Lily thought. All he'd ever do casually is ask me out, and I bet that's what he's going to do now. "How long do we have to stay in here?" he finally asked. She didn't turn away from the window but handed him a note that McGonagall had left in the compartment for them.

She watched him read it out of the corner of her eye. "So we have to greet the prefects, and then discuss schedules for rounds. Then we have to stay in here, alone, together?" James asked himself, but Lily nodded absent mindedly. James rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. "We should probably go to the Prefect Compartment and meet them all" James said while standing up. "I suppose your right" Lily agreed as they exited the Head Compartment.

They walked down the aisle and stepped into the Prefects Compartment to find Remus snogging a sixth year Ravenclaw. Lily cleared her throat. It wasn't like Remus to be snogging anyone; after all, it's Remus!

Both the girl and Remus jumped at the sound of Lily clearing her throat. James couldn't help but break out in laughter. Lily sent him a dirty look. "The Prefects Car is NOT for snogging! Do it in the privacy of another cart" Lily exclaimed.

"Sorry Lily" Remus explained. "We were just waiting for the meeting, and no one was here, so we took advantage of it. This is Samantha by the way." Samantha smiled at Lily and James and hugged herself to Remus. "She's a Ravenclaw prefect" Remus stated. "I'm quite aware" Lily said.

Samantha was a very petit girl, which that was good for Remus as he was pretty small for a guy of his age. Her hair fell down her back and towards her waist. It was a dark brown, along with her eyes that were also a chocolate brown. Her complexion was fair. All in all she was a very pretty girl.

Lily sat herself down as more people entered the compartment. It wasn't long until the room was filled with prefects. Lily noticed several of them, but continued to look out the window, remembering what her father had told her before she went through the barrier.

"Make us proud sweetie, and not just in your marks but in your choices in life."

She was confused at what this meant. Did it mean her career? It must've. She couldn't think of any other explanation.

It was then that she was brought out of her daze by James who was clearing his throat. "Well I suppose as you all know, Lils and I are Head Boy and Girl." Lily punched his arm. "Don't call me that. You know I hate Lils." James rolled his eyes and continued. "So I'm still not sure what we're supposed to do at this meeting…" James began but was cut off. "It's just a meet and greet for the newer prefects James. I thought you read the note" Lily said, rather bored. James raised his eyebrow at Lily. What was wrong with her? She heaved a sigh and looked back out the window as the other prefects started to mingle.

**……..**

People started to leave about half an hour later and Lily shook hands with each of them. She stole a glance at James who she had to admit looked quite cute laughing and shaking hands with Remus. His hair was slightly longer than it was the previous year and it fell just along his forehead.

As if she was in a daze, Lily shook herself out of it. She and James walked back to the compartment in silence. Being the gentleman he was (deep down), he opened the door for Lily and she sat down and smiled at him.

He smiled back, unaware of why she was smiling. He has a really nice smile, she thought to herself. She studied him for a few minutes longer and she could tell he noticed. She turned away and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Sorry" she muttered and looked out the window once more. James watched her for a moment. He studied every hair and how it fell. Lily turned to look at James and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed again and looked down. "James what are you doing?" she asked.

James also shook himself out of his daze. "Sorry, look why don't we get started on the schedules?" Lily nodded her agreement and suddenly parchment, ink and a couple of quills popped out of thin air. They both looked at each other to see the other one looking shocked and laughed.

They worked on the schedule for about an hour. When they were cleaning up they bumped heads. Lily didn't move from her spot, expecting James to move, but he didn't and they were both dangerously close. By now it was dark outside they'd soon be arriving at Hogwarts.

Lily's heart began to beat as she could feel James' breath on her forehead. Was he going to kiss her or what? He sought an answer in her eyes saying if she would allow him, but couldn't tell. She was getting fed up with standing her, so she did what she had to do.

As her fathers words rang through her head,Lily Evans grabbed James Potter by the shirt collar and snogged him senseless.

* * *

**A/N -> Don't forget to review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
